


The One

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 20:58:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	The One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gryffindorJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/gifts).



  


**Title:** The One  
 **Rating:** Hard R  
 **Word Count:** ~1400  
 **Pairing:** Harry/Draco  
 **Content:** Blowjob  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine. They belong to JKR.  
 **A/N:** Unbeta'd. Written for [](http://gryffindorj.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**gryffindorj**](http://gryffindorj.dreamwidth.org/) to celebrate our 5th anniversary of meeting face to face. Nothing says ILU like a hastily slapped together ficlet, amirite? ♥

"Thanks for agreeing to this interview, Uncle Harry," Rose said, quill in hand.

Rose was starting work with Luna at _The Quibbler_ and had asked Harry if he'd agree to a soft interview.

"You know I don't like to talk about myself, but Draco convinced me." Harry reached over and gave Draco's thigh a squeeze but Draco batted his hand away.

"Honestly, not _now_."

Rose giggled while Draco just smirked at Harry.

"You see what I have to deal with?" Harry said in mock exasperation.

Rose picked up her parchment and asked her first question. "When did you meet?"

"Sometimes I find it hard to believe we're the same two boys that met on the train all those years ago."

Harry almost rolled his eyes. _Typical._ "We met for the first time at Madam Malkins, Draco."

Draco looked at Harry as if he'd grown an extra head. "I remember it very clearly. On the train."

"Well, you've forgotten, clearly." Harry hadn't been very impressed with Draco and tried to put their past behind him. They'd clearly moved on from those days so there was no sense dwelling on them. "It was my eleventh birthday, I remember."

"Er," Rose said, trying to fill the gap in the conversation, "maybe a better question would be when did you fall in love with each other?"

"After the war—"

"After sixth year—"

Harry looked at Draco, wide-eyed. "Sixth year? You never said anything…."

Draco blushed, his pale skin colouring slightly. Harry wanted to brush his thumbs over Draco's cheeks, pulling him into a kiss. That would have to wait until later.

Draco kept his head held high as he replied. "I don't really see what difference a year makes."

"But seventh year—" Harry was still having trouble wrapping his mind around the fact that Draco had been interested in him before the end of the war.

"It's not like I could have made my feelings known at the time." Draco glared. "I was somewhat preoccupied that year."

Harry pursed his lips. "I recall being a bit busy myself."

"I wasn't sure what would become of me but I couldn't take any unnecessary risks."

"No," Harry replied slowly, "I suppose not." He definitely wanted to ask Draco more about this later. How was it possible Draco had kept that from him all this time?

"Right." Rose looked at her parchment again. "You seem so very different from each other. People often wonder how you ended up together."

"We're not all that different." Harry replied, running a hand through his hair. "We both played Seeker—"

"And we all know a Quidditch bond can never be broken," Draco added drily.

"You're impossible."

"And Harry loves French food now—"

"I do not." Harry nudged him in the ribs. "If you want to take me out for kebobs I won't complain though."

"Uncle Harry," Rose said, seemingly trying to get the conversation back on track, "I think readers would be curious to know how you got over the animosity of your days at school. It's a well-known story."

"How would they know about that?" Draco asked.

"Well, my dad talks a lot." She looked embarrassed and Harry laughed.

"That he does, especially after he's had a few pints."

"But Mum says as long as you're happy, that's all that matters."

"She would say that." Harry glanced at Draco out of the corner of his eye. "We're happy."

"Don't get all soppy now, Potter," Draco said quickly.

"You've been together twenty-five years," Rose said, looking from one to the other. "Did you ever think you'd last this long?"

Harry opened his mouth to speak but was surprised when Draco got there first.

"In the beginning, I wasn't sure. However, the longer we've been together, the more sure I am." He paused and Harry reached over and rubbed his hand over Draco's back soothingly. "I can't really remember the time before I knew him. It's as if we've been together forever."

"And you were worried about me getting soppy," Harry said, a smile playing at his lips.

"Shut it." Draco's lips twitched and Harry grinned.

"And you, Uncle Harry?" Rose asked.

"I never doubted it for a minute. Once we decided to put the past behind us, I knew we'd be all right. Not that it's been easy, mind you. He's a royal pain in the arse."

"I thought we weren't talking about that now," Draco said, snickering.

Rose tittered and Harry smacked Draco's thigh. "We aren't."

"Is there anything else you wanted to know?" Draco asked Rose, signaling he was done.

"Not really," she replied but something in her tone made Harry pause.

"Rose?" Harry reached out and squeezed her hand. "Is there something you want to ask?"

She bit the side of her lip then exhaled. "How do you know when you've found 'the one'?"

Harry blinked, finding himself at a loss for words. Fortunately, as ever, Draco was never at a loss for words.

"You'll know. You'll love the same things whether it's sport or literature. You'll physically _ache_ when you're apart." He looked up at Harry and smiled. "And when you can't get it up anymore—"

"Draco!" Harry burst out laughing but Draco just kept talking.

"—you'll want to be with someone who makes you laugh. That's the most important thing."

Rose stood and hugged Draco. "Thanks."

He gave her a kiss on the top of her head. Then she pulled out of his embrace and turned to Harry, who wrapped her in his arms.

"So when can we expect to see this titillating interview in _The Quibbler_?"

Rose grinned proudly. "Next month's edition if I get it finished on time."

"I hope it's opposite a story about the trouble with Nifflers," Draco said under his breath and Harry had to keep from laughing. Luna's paper still had quite a few peculiar stories but not as many as when her father had published the paper.

"I can't wait to read it," Harry said, handing Rose the Floo powder.

"Thanks, Harry. Bye, Draco," she said, then called out, "Home!" and stepped into the green flames.

"That was interesting," Draco said then sat down on the couch. Harry stood over him, tempted to ravish him then and there. Draco must have caught the look in his eye because he moved directly in front of Harry, practically eye level with his groin.

"I thought you were taking me for kebabs."

"If I want meat on a stick, I don't need to go out," Draco said, reaching for Harry's buckle.

"God, that was terrible, Draco." Harry grinned down as Draco rubbed his burgeoning erection through the fabric of his pants.

"I'll make it up to you," Draco replied as he pulled Harry's cock free of its confines.

"Fuck," Harry groaned when Draco took him into his mouth. He knew exactly how Harry liked it and Harry's knees felt weak.

"Maybe later," Draco said between licks up the length. "Want to suck you now."

"I'm not stopping you." Harry reached for Draco's hair, pulling his head closer. Draco took him down to the root and Harry closed his eyes, lost in this simplest of pleasures.

His hips began to roll and rock forward, thrusting in time with the bob of Draco's head.

"You're so good at that," Harry whispered, the coil in his belly beginning to tighten.

He looked down as Draco hollowed his cheeks and began to _suck_. "Christ, Draco."

Heart racing and palms sweating, Harry felt his orgasm bubble up from inside him and he came with a cry, hands holding Draco's head as he filled his mouth with come.

Swiveling away he collapsed backward onto the couch, panting.

"I'll never get tired of that," Harry said as Draco leaned down to give him a bitter, salty kiss.

"Neither will I," Draco said against his lips.

"What do you need?" Harry asked reaching for the placket of Draco's trousers but Draco stepped back.

"First we'll get your damn kebabs."

"Awfully noble of you." Harry stood and tucked himself back into his pants and zipped his trousers up again.

"Not really." Draco ran his fingers over Harry's arse. "I have plans. I'm going to fuck you into the mattress later."

"That all?"

"As if I'd tell you." Draco took his hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it. "Supper then fucking."

"Sounds perfect."


End file.
